


BACKFIRE

by pink_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_autumn/pseuds/pink_autumn
Summary: Sam snaps. He sits down with his brother to sort Dean's feelings for Castiel. Only some unexpected guests arrive. And Gabriel brings beer.





	BACKFIRE

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically for fun. I was sleep deprived and sad and wrote this in like ten minutes. I needed to smile, Kudos and review  
> xxx

BACKFIRE.

 

Sam paced around the room. He had had _enough._ This ends now. This instant, he thought. He had watched Dean follow Cass around like a lost puppy long enough. And Cass returned his favors with interest.

“I swear if they don’t fucking sort their feelings out. My head is gonna explode.”

He had seen Dean casually flirt with Cass when he had brought him out of hell. But gathered that that was just Dean’s nature. He flirts with everyone – he had thought then. He had seen Dean tell Cass to get out of his ass. And to “blow him.”

Sam chuckled at that. Even he had had to take a moment to figure out what Dean had meant.

And it wasn’t as if Cass wasn’t encouraging Dean or anything. He remembered Cass’s “Profound bond.” How broken he had been because of the mark of Cain business.

Dean entered the motel room and started for his bed.

“Dean!” Sam stopped his pacing and turned.

“Yeah?”

“We should talk.”

Dean frowned slightly. He sat cross-legged on his bed and nodded at Sam.

“What?”

Sam drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it again. Dean raised his eyebrows.

“What… uhmm,”Sam began

“What?”

“What is Cass?”

Dean stared at Sam for a second, “You’re serious?”

Sam nodded.

“Cass… he’s a good hunter, I guess.” Dean spoke cautiously, trying to gauge is Sam was okay.

“No,” Sam shook his head, “What is he _to you?”_

Dean’s scowled deepened, “He’s family.”

“What family?”

“Our family.”

“Yes, put what is he in our family?”

“What are you…?”

Sam groaned in impatience, “Do you like him?”

“Yeah, I like Cass,” Dean smiled, “Don’t you? He’s saved our asses plenty times.”

“Nooo,” Sam shook his head, “Do you _like_ like him?”

Dean blinked.

“Oh cmon’” Sam groaned. Dean stared at his brother for a minute more before his face cleared in understanding.

“Sam,” he started.

Sam grinned, “Yes! Yes!”

“This is pointless.” Dean started to lie down.

“Oh no, you don’t. This ends today!” Sam sat on his own bed.

“What brought this on?”

“Your constant doodly googly looks at each other.” Sam smirked.

Dean looked startled for a second before retaliating, “Oh the same looks you give to Gabriel?”

Sam’s smirk fell off his face as he stared at his brother, “What?” he asked blankly.

Dean laughed.

“You totally know what.”

“Dean I _do not_ like Gabe… Gabriel.”

“Then I do not like Cass. Good night!” Dean lay back to sleep again.

“You don’t like Cass?”

“Nope.” Dean breathed in relief against the pillow.

“Dean. You don’t like me?”

Both brothers sat up abruptly at Cass’s voice. He stood near the door. His head cocked to the side – looking as adorable as only Cass could.

“Cass,” Sam said, horrified.

“You don’t like me, Dean?”

Dean looked accusingly at Sam before turning back to Cass.

“No. of course I like you Cass.”

“Then why did you…?”

“To shut fucking Sherlock Holmes here!” Dean interrupted, nodding towards Sam.

“Sam changed his name?” Cass frowned.

“No!” Dean shook his head as Sam chuckled. But shut up after a sharp look from Dean.

“Why would you not like me, Dean? I always come when you call. I wait when you tell me to. I …”

“Hey!!! Slow the thought train, buddy. You’re all right. I like you.” Dean interjected.

“Really?”  
“Yeah, really.”

Cass turned towards Sam and grinned.

“Aww, isn’t this sweet!”

Everyone jumped and looked at the door. Gabriel stood holding a pack of a dozen beers.

“Whaa..!” Dean started.

“My TV isn’t working. And I _need_ to watch the latest ‘Billionaires’” Gabriel explained.

“Go somewhere else! Fucking conjure a TV,” Dean looked at Sam for help, but his brother seemed completely at ease with Gabriel hijacking their room.

“Actually,” Gabriel smirked, “I was hoping to spend some time with Sammy too.”

“You were what!??” Cass and Dean asked in unison.

Gabriel only winked before heading towards the couch. Dean turned to Sam.

“You’re okay with this?” he whispered.  
“I can hear you, blondie!” Gabriel shouted.

“Yeah, bite me!” Dean shouted back. He turned to Sam again but Cass interrupted this time.

“He can’t bite you, Dean…”  
“Yes, Cass. It’s a figure of speech.”  
“Only I can bite you.”

Dean flinched – _well there goes._ Sam gawked at his brother. Gabriel turned off the television and turned around to watch.

“Better than ‘Billionaires’” he whispered.  
“Way better,” Sam mouthed.

“Cass,” Dean started, but Cass was on a roll.

“Even _I_ haven’t bit you more than once. You said you didn’t like it. You said…”  
“Cass,”  
“You liked tongue more than teeth.”

“Oh my God,” Sam said, while Gabriel grinned and whispered, “Priceless.”

“CASS!!! FUCKING STOP!!!”

Castiel looks at Dean angrily, “First you say you don’t like me, now you’re telling Gabriel to bite you.”

“Now now, lover boy. The only person I bite is this tall glass of water,” Gabriel interrupted, gesturing towards Sam.

“Uhh, Gabe.”’

 “Oh come on Sammy. You love it when I bite,” Gabriel turned to the TV and Dean turned towards Sam.

“He bites?” Dean whispered and Sam put his hands over his face.

“Dean,” Cass said and Dean looked up, “This conversation is not over. I’ll be biting you, nobody else.”

Dean groaned and Sam smirked.

“Wipe that smirk off, Sam. Same goes for you,” Gabriel called from the couch.

Both brothers sighed. Tonight was gonna be fun. Not. 

 

  


 

 

 


End file.
